In Plain Stiles
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: AU. Where Stiles enters witness protection. So Rated M - I think to be safe for language.
1. Disclaimer

I do not claim to own any the material mentioned in this story.

In other words-

None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.

Don't forget to leave Comments and Reviews are welcomed always looking to improve my stories.


	2. F my life

**A/N: I don't know where this came from it just popped into my mind so I went with it.  
Also no beta. And yes I had to look up the intro part from In Plain Sight - so credit there.  
**

*** Also everything I know about Witness Protection came from In Plain Sight ***

**- Again Don't own the characters.**

* * *

_**Since 1970 the Federal Witness Protection Program has relocated thousands of witnesses, some criminal some not , to neighborhoods all across the country. Everyone of those individuals shares a unique attribute distinguishing them from the rest of the general population; and that is somebody wants them dead.**_

**2 MONTHS AGO**

The night was cold and the streets were dark with street lights popping up every few yards or so, if they even worked, making the street seem eerier than it already ready was; with some older buildings and cracked sidewalk making walking a more of a challenge with limited light. But to others who didn't live in or knew the area wouldn't stop to help you even if you were a girl scout hold freshly baked cookies,a cartoon of milk, and puppy dog eyes asking for a ride home. And that was now true with some unusual cars, that were forced to detour from there normal route because of the expanding construction site, driving as fast as they could while avoiding the few pot holes that popped here and there. Whipping past the lonely teen holding his couple grocery bags without a second thought.

"Gee, thanks." The boy spoke out loud to himself as they cars zoomed past him. "Yeah don't give a damn about the boy walking alone on his way home with shitty street lamps that hardly work."

Speaking a mocking accent of an older man now. "Why young man do you need a ride home? It's not safe to be walking around here with such poor lighting and crazy asshole drivers zipping by recklessly."

Laughing a little at the end before returning to his normal some what mocking tone continuing the conversation he had going with himself. "Why yes. Thank you, I'll be sure to write a letter for you to get a good Samaritan award."

Mock old man accent. "No, no, no, no. It is any good and decent human being duty to help a child on such a bad night to walking home alone, let alone on a school night."

"Well why thank you." Bursts out laughing at the last thing he said before returning to talking to himself. " ~ _well why thank you ~ _jeez all I needed to do is to have said that in a southern bell accent with some Daisy Dukes boots, blonde curly locks tied in pig tails, twirling them in my fingers, and have on a plaid shirt tied just above my stomach to be any more cliche."

Any laughter that was about to slip out from his mouth was cut short in the middle of his throat as he was startled by the sounds of a mans screaming pleads for help. The boy stopped just short from where the building he was about to pass by ended and the screams for help began. He pressed himself as close as he could against the building, until nothing but the law of physics prevented him from merging with the wall, sliding ever so slowly to edge of the building to peek his head around the corner as he crouched as low as he could before having to lie down. The young teen watched from where he was looking on at the scene unfold in front of him.

"Alright, alright I'll get you, your money just please let me go and... and I'll pay you back double what I owe... uh. What do you say?" Pleaded the man from where he was kneeling on the ground in front of two dark figures.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. I gave you enough time to gather what you needed to pay back. But now you see I got a reputation to maintain, if I let you go for another day people might think I gone soft, and well I can't go let people thinks I gone soft." One of the man spoke kneeling down to meet the mans eyes, before speaking again. "You see me and my friend here like it when people do as they say and pay us back. But him, the old man, and me don't like when every once in while we get a guy asking for money and then try to turn tail and run with it, without so much as a thank you."

"I'm sorry I'll pay you back. I wasn't running away I was going to get you your money."

"Now you see Jimmy, something just tells me your lying." Now flashing the gun he was waving around between their two faces. "Sorry, Jimmy. Like I said reputation."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please I'll get you your money just please let me go. Please just let m..."

The man's plead cut short as roar of the pistol firing one round cut it short and drowning out any other sounds near by; such as the sounds of a strangled moan and the crisp sounds of plastic bags moving as the teen scrambled to hide. He tried to hide as small and as hard as he could pressing himself into the shadows of the doorway a few feet behind him. Pressing his entire back side hard against the bricks of the building, squeezing his body as tightly as he could to hide from dim light that wanted warp around the corner and give him away. Holding tightly onto the bags to silence them from making any sound, his breath dying to escape from his lungs, the only thing the teenage was in control of was his eyes looking to help quickly decided if he had to run incase he was spotted.

The seconds ticked by feeling like eons, the sounds heightened to the level of bombs being set off in his ears, the shadows slowly eating away at the edges of his vision as he just stared at the street looking for any warning signs.

Finally after what felt the next universe bursting into existence, the sight and sounds of the dark colored car carrying the two men passed by quickly. Just as the car was about to leave his vision the teenage was able to catch a quick glimpse of the driver in the side rear mirror talking to the other man as if nothing had happened and drove on without ever seeing the boy.

But still stayed pressed in the shadows for few minutes until his body gave out from holding the tightly held breath in his lungs, jolting him back to a some what functional state. He knew he had to do something he just couldn't leave the man to rot away until if somebody even found his body in the alley. He knew if that was him there he'd want somebody to at least let people know where he was.

The boy walked as quickly as he could to the closest working payphone, knowing better to use his own cellphone, which unfortunately for him was also in the alley where the man laid dead. He quickly pulled some of the loose change from his pocket and dialed the three numbers. Sweating as the phone rang twice before being picked up.

"Operator. What is the nature of your emergency?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Quickly covering his mouth to both muffle and disguise his voice as he forced his voice to work and change the tone. Quickly speaking with little words as possible knowing if he spoke longer than needed then we would break down.

"Someone's dead. Man. Shot. In the alley. Downtown. Detour from the bridge. ... Help him." The teen quickly hung up, knowing that just those two extra words were more than a enough to cause to start breaking down, just as the operator was about to ask for his name and information.

What happened afterwards was still a blur for the teen boy, he had walked around block until the policed showed up, drawing a small crowd, one of the officers noticed him more since his eyes were red and puffy and his entire body was shaking as he saw the body being loaded into the ambulance. After that he vaguely remembers being in a high florescent lit room with countless pictures being shown to him until he recognized one of the faces he saw he ran to the furthest corner of the room. Before waking up to another high florescent room with a river of muffled sounds passing by outside his room. **Crap.** He remember being in this room more than the rest, as it reminded him of his mother. He remembers half listening to the doctors telling him what he already knew, he had blacked out from a panic attack. Then being introduced to more people asking him questions that he couldn't answer, with out so much as having trouble breathing as it was forcing him to remember what he saw. Then there was small matter of almost being killed as was about to leave the hospital a few days later in the garage parking lot. Which led him to his current situation.

**WITSEC ID:** " STILES STILINKSI "

**CONTROL:** TW-0123-Å

**STATUS:** ACTIVE

**LOCATION:** BEACON HILLS

**CASE(S) PENDING:** UNITED STATES v. MATT DAEHLER

**PRESENT**

"Uggggh!" Stiles sighed, muttering, "Fuck my life."

Stiles continued sighing and muttering as he half listened and skimmed through the single large stack of papers that made up the one contract in front of him. He quickly read through the papers finding completely boring and redundant as he read through what appeared at least a hundred times before on the little dent he made in the mountain of papers he had left.

After awhile Stiles had to rub his eyes and try to focus on reading the already boring and difficult task of reading the smallest font they could fit on the sheet of paper while leaving as little spacing as they could on the paper. Finally after a few hours of reading the contract Stiles finished and signed the contract.

Outside of the room two men talked as they watched the people inside.

"So this is the kid that saw Matt Daehler shot one into the guy?"

"Yeah. Poor kid. But now hopefully we can nail Daehler and his crew."

One of the two adults stood up from their seats and walked to the door opening it just enough to stick their head out. "Marshall we're ready."

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: First of all - thanks for reading.  
**

**2nd - Sorry if anyone was offended with the cliche southern belle comment. The idea just popped into my mind, again sorry. **


	3. Its Anime!

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter.**

* * *

Outside of the room two men talked as they watched the people inside.

"So this is the kid that saw Matt Daehler shot one into the guy?"

"Yeah. Poor kid. But now hopefully we can nail Daehler and his crew."

The woman out of the two adults stood up from their seats and walked to the door opening it just enough to stick her head out. "Marshal we're ready."

"Okay."

The man walked into the room after the woman, looking at the attorney first giving a small nod, before smiling at the woman and nodding again, and finally looked at the teen boy still sitting rubbing his eyes as swiveled back and forth a little. After the teen finished rubbing his eyes he met the man's they just looked at each other both knowing what had already been said a thousands times to him.

The attorney broke the silence first as he cleared his throat getting ready to speak as the marshal took a seat.

"So ..." The attorney struggled to continue as he read the boys real name, but was save when the teen decided to speak.

"Save it, I know its difficult to pronounce. Thats why all the teachers referred to by my last name, and even that was kind of hard to say, and the kids just called me "kid, guy, dude" no one can say it thats why just call me Stiles."

"O...okay. Stiles ... this is Marshal Stilinski." Said questioning the name choice.

"Hey." The teen breathed out as he acknowledged the other man,as he returned it with a nod.

"He will be the marshal assigned to your case. He also be your acting guardian until the age of eighteen. At which tii." His words cut short from the two other men in room cried out.

"What!" Both cried out.

"Hey I'm a U.S. Marshal not a god damn baby sitter."

"I've been taking caring of myself for four years. Four years! I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes. Well seeing as you under eighteen, with no know living family members, and wanted dead by Matt Daehler and his associates."

"ASSOCIATES!" Both them men cried out again.

"Their his bitches." Stiles belted out.

"Just say gang, crew, lackies, but they're anything but associates."

"Fine Mr. Daehler and his _**gang**_ the Kanima's have made it their mission to killing you, since you agreed to testify against him. They had already tried to kill you once shortly after leaving the hospital."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me about that jackass." Stiles snapped back.

The sounds of an annoyed grunt came from the attorney as he looked at the boy, while the other sounds came from the marshal as he snorted his laugh as best he could to mask it as a sneeze, earning him an annoyed from the man and sly grin from the boy and one from the woman as well.

"Well lets get things straight since no one seems to grasp the situation we're in. First of all you... _**Stiles**_have agreed to enter witness protection and testify against Mr. Daehler for said protection. Second _**Marshal Stilinski **_you are as you put it _**a god damn babysitter **_one with a gun that is to protect _**Stiles**_. Third _**Stiles**_ you are for all intensive purposes to everyone outside of this case and room a _**minor**_ which means we can not simply put you somewhere and leave you alone. Last of which is why you will be staying with the _**Marshal **_until you are _**eighteen **_then at that time you will be able to decide what you would like to do. Now that I made all of this clear. I think we should start making the necessary preparations for _**Stiles **_to join the marshal."

"Fine." The two men breathed out as the woman from Child Services told both of them to wait as she followed the fuming attorney out of the room.

The rest of the day was spent with the three of them in the room as the woman from Child Services returned with a stack of catalogues from clothes to room decorations. After a short protest from the two of them that quickly was shot down by her death glare at the two; they started to browse through them to find a mutual liking for the two men share a living space. After a couple of hours of bickering between the two men as they shot down each others ideas for their house decoration, and any indecision was decided by the woman with middle ground to satisfy both of them.

"No! We are not have a _**giant ass stuff bear in the corner of the living room!**_" Screamed Stiles.

"Why, not? I'm the adult! I can decided what the hell goes into the living room!"

"Yeah _**"Adult"**_ thats why you eat like a 5-year old hopped up nothing but fast food and sodas. Jeez! Those will kill you; you know. Wouldn't hurt to have a salad every once in awhile."

"Oh god don't tell me your one of those people?" The man groans out.

"UH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THOSE PEOPLE?"

"HEALTH NUTS!"

"HEY! I'M HEALTH CONSCIOUS!"

"Whatever. Well, I am not having some giant ass cartoon on the wall either!"

"Its not _**cartoon**_ its _**anime**_! And its not going to be on wall in the living room, its going to be in MY ROOM."

Their bickering was but to an end when the woman from Child Services chimed in.

"Stop it! No bear in the living final. And he can have his anime poster."

"Yes!" Stiles screamed. "No." Groaned out the the same time.

"Fine. To make you happy "_dad"_lets get the biggest TV there is in here."

"NO!" Both the adults snapped at the boy.

"What? Why not?"

"Because the regulations say basic essentials and nothing to grand or extreme." The two of them said together.

"So I guess the hot tub, dirt bike, and sports car are out of the question." Stiles piped out, having the two give him a look back that said _**as if.**_

After a few more small fights about room decorations and jokes from Stiles they had managed to come to an understanding with some help from the woman.

"No seriously thought what about a car." Just as the two adults were about to give that look again. "Logically speaking it would be helpful incase I'm somewhere far away and god forbid somehow that assholes finds me."

The two of them just stopped short from the door and turned back to face the teen as is he just sprouted two extra heads, wings, and a tail.

"What? Nothing fancy I know, the rules and regulations stuff, basic means. So we go basic and get something cheep."

The two of them looked at each other and gave a shared look seeing where he was coming from.

"We'll see." Sighed out the marshal before heading for the door.

The night went by fast for everyone involved the room. Morning however dragged on slowly as the annoyed attorney returned as the four people in the room came back and took their seats again, ready to eat, as the man started to set up his presentation.

"A presentation really? What are you going to sell us time shares to?" Stiles quipped out earning him annoyed look from the attorney, and small chuckles from the other two in the room.

"Let's begin." Breathed out the attorney with hatred for boy oozing out.

* * *

**A/N: So before anyone wonders the attorney is not Harris. **

**Again hoped you enjoyed. R&R-**


	4. So where are we going anyway?

**A/N: So get ready for some more Stiles v. Attorney**

**Also warning it might get sad for some people here.**

* * *

The night went by fast for everyone involved the room. Morning however dragged on slowly as the annoyed attorney returned as the four people in the room came back and took their seats again, ready to eat, as the man started to set up his presentation.

"A presentation really? What are you going to sell us time shares to?" Stiles quipped out earning him annoyed look from the attorney, and small chuckles from the other two in the room.

"Let's begin." Breathed out the attorney with hatred for boy oozing out.

The presentation started off slow and boring with marshal repeatedly slowing nodding off before being jarred awake as the teen slapped his arm. Earning them more looks of hatred from the attorney and small laughs from the woman. After the beginning part of the presentation, that summed up the contract from the day before, was over the rest of the presentation was informing the two men of the Stiles identity and back story.

"Okay so pretty much everything is the same from before except you know my name, birth place, family, and oh yea, some one trying to kill me." Stiles said out loud as he read through his file that held his new identity's background.

The attorney stayed silent and just shot a look at the teen, that went unnoticed or choose to feign innocence, as he flipped through his file. The attorney quickly looked at the marshal and the woman catching their pleased smiles disappear when the met the man's eyes and let them fall into the file.

"Before I can _**gladly **_entertain the thought of sending the two of you off to your location. Let's make sure we have the story straight for both you." The attorney spoke after fifth-teen minutes making sure everyone had enough time to properly read the file.

"New name - Stiles Stilinski. _**Check.**_ Marshal Stilinski - equals dad. _**Check.**_ Moved because - "Dad's" work. _**Check."**_ Stiles butted in pointing to the subjects as he spoke and stretching the one word he said over and over as he moved through the list before continuing. "Oh, yeah. Super secret thing about me that I'll share with all the kids at show and tell - that I'm in Witness Protection, wanted dead, and have to testify against a psycho. _**CheeecK.**_"

The attorney shot his strongest death glare at Stiles before turning it on the marshal and woman. Earning Stiles a slap on the arm from the marshal who gave a look that said _**shut and listen**_, which Stiles answered with a sly smile.

"Fine. Sorry enlighten us O' Great One." Stiles mocked, quickly bowing, as he looked at the attorney before straightening his posture in his seat and folding his hands into each other, giving his best model student impression, as he waited for the man to begin again.

"You do realize _**Stiles**_ that one slip from _**either of you **_could result in Mr. Daehler finding your location and risking your security, which could result in _**your deaths**_. So if you are done lets _**try**_ to minimize the risk of such a thing happening. Remember your back story and try to keep it concise between the two of you. Your cover for the time being is to act like _**father and son**_, which means that you can not shoot the witness..." Quickly muttering. "_**No matter how tempting that might be**_"

Continuing in a normal tone. "You are to keep in contact with the marshal in regular time interval; that will be set by the marshal. You must avoid drawing any unnecessary attention to yourself as best as you can; that means avoiding making the news and having your picture taken. You are not to have any contact with your past life unless arranged with marshal before hand that means no phone calls, letters, emails, or social media." The attorney was quickly interrupted by Stiles raising his hands and waving it around franticly with a look that can only be described as his _**PICK ME **_look. "_**Yes**_."

"Uh, are you sure you read my file about my life before this. Because I have no family, hardly any friends, and was to busy taking care of myself before hand to have _**social media**_." Stiles quickly breathed out accenting the final two words in mocking tone.

The attorney took a sharp intake of air into his lungs before starting to continuing with the presentation. After a hour of repeatedly going over every detail of Stiles and the marshal's back story that was followed by the attorney, more than happily, drilling questions at both the teen and marshal. But unfortunately for the attorney his hopes of having the two men fail his quiz were dashed as the two passed with flying colors. More time was spent in making sure that everyone understood the rules, the back story for the two men, and passing contact information incase of emergencies. After one final review of the back story for the two men, everyone felt there was nothing more to do but to trust and hope for the best of the two.

After they left the room with the attorney was more than happy to march to elevators ahead of everyone else taking the first that opened up and letting the door shut on them; as he quickly pressed the button to close the doors. But to Stiles and everyone else he was just short of sticking the middle finger at them; which Stiles was gladly to return by sticking his tongue out and blew a raspberry at the attorney as the door closed.

"We should should start getting you packed..._Stiles._" The woman spoke as they waited for the next elevator to arrive not used to the boy's name.

"Yeah."

"Is it much?" The marshal asked.

"No. Just the important stuff." Stiles spoke his eyes glazing over.

The time passed for Stiles. Knowing the looks that the two adults were hiding from him as they walked through the building where he was staying for the time being. After they made it to the floor where his was, Stiles opened the door to his room stepping inside with the marshal just behind him. The woman stayed behind in the hallway to give the two some privacy. The small suite they had him in was comfortable without being to big, because of the regulations, or small ,without being cruel, but just enough room to breathe. The room looked like it was recently clean but the marshal saw a small stash of junk food tucked in the couch, said other wise. The marshal followed the boy as he opened the door to his room; again the marshal thought it was recently cleaned but the small stack of clothes and comic books said others wise.

"What?" Stiles said after noticing the marshal just standing in the middle of the room looking like he just step on Mars.

"Nothing, is it normally this clean?"

"Well there's not much stuff to do. Plus this stuff isn't mine, so keep its better to keep it clean. That and I didn't really have time to grab the kitchen before coming here."

"Smart ass." the marshal spoke as he helped Stiles gather his things.

After the two of them grabbed all of Stiles things he had in the room they left the suite returning to the waiting woman outside.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Stiles breathed out as fixed the strap of luggage bag on his shoulder.

"Come on we have a plane to catch." The marshal spoke fixing his grip on the smaller bag that Stiles let him carry.

"Seriously a plane? Like with other people and being stuck in the air with a possible assassin stuck with us at 30,000 feet?"

"Yes. And no. A small charter plane. We would normally take commercial flight but seeing as the Kanima's have tried killing you once in a public setting this time we'll try to keep it more private this time."

"Oh, okay. Wait what kind of weird name is the _Kanima's_ for a gang anyway?"

"I don't know. The file says he saw it somewhere, liked it, and used it."

"Oh. Whatever." Stiles breathed out as he waited for the marshal to take the lead.

The three of them towards the elevator riding it down into the lobby and heading for the exit. After getting all of Stiles things into the car just before getting ready to leave the marshal turned back and asked if he had everything. To which Stiles replied back with more sarcastic remarks. After the marshal gave Stiles that said everything he apologized and answered that he did, the marshal give one final look and started to drive.

They left towards the fringes of the city before there was nothing but land and open road.

"Remind me again why heading to the woods?" Stiles spoke out loud as he looked out the window.

"Not woods. Small airstrip for smaller personal planes to land." The marshal said answering the question.

"Again. Why? I mean you guys already hopped me over into the next state. With a few dozen cities and small towns away from there. Why not just stay here."

"Because you have no idea how far the Kanima's power goes do you." Half question half statement.

"Let me guess even back there they could have gotten me?"

"Yup. That's why had to do this fast after you got out of the hospital and why we moved you every couple of days at night. Lower the risk of you being seen."

"No one thought to tell me this why?"

"Because kiddo we wanted you to rest and give you some breathing room." The woman spoke better equipped to answer the question.

_**Kiddo**_ Stiles thought. He knew that she probably said that a lot, giving her a smile as she looked back at him before speaking.

"Yeah breathing room. Thats why someone was outside the door every time I had to go pee."

"Protection." The marshal piped out.

"I know, but they don't have to stand right out there and be there as soon as I get out. Some semblance of privacy would be nice."

"You do realize that the only reason that you aren't dead after that attack was because of..."

"Yeah **protection**." Stiles cut in.

"No. Yes but no. One of the people there said you tripped on you own shoelaces and thats why the bullets missed. Before they returned fire."

"Score one for clumsiness. So... what the people with guns were the to catch me incase I tripped again?" Stiles scuffed out the last part.

"Pretty much." The marshal said looking back in the rear view mirror letting his grin show.

"Cute. Thats cute." Stiles snipped back at the grin.

"Yeah like you said score one for clumsiness."

The three of smiled and laughed at each other as they drove heading for the small airport.

By the time they got there it was night. Stiles knew it was late by the time they got there the small jet was waiting for them to get on. The three of them exited from the SUV grabbing Stiles' belongings heading for the small plane.

"Good luck Stiles." The woman spoke just before the steps to the plane's door.

"Wait. What your not coming?" Stiles asked broken hearted.

"No kiddo. Sorry I can't."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't have clearance." The marshal spoke firmly.

"**So**. Aren't you like assigned to my case or whatever. Still a minor and your Child Services."

"I am, was." She spoke sadly.

"Was?"

"I..." She started.

"She was assigned to your case. She was here to evaluate whether or not you would need further assistance or if you were ready to leave. She said you'll be fine. Your a strong kid. She'll be able to see you on routine check ups but she's not cleared for field work."

"I'm sorry." The woman spoke before hugging Stiles. "You'll be fine. You're a strong kid. But you don't need me anymore. Just look after the marshal here. Your right about him eating like a 5 year old hopped on fast food and sodas."

"Yeah." Stiles said hugging back, knowing that she was right about him being fine.

"I can look after myself thank you." The marshal butted in.

"Really? I'm surprised you haven't had a heart attack yet the way you eat." Stiles replied.

"You should get going. Its getting late." The woman spoke out.

The two men gave her a look nodding and headed up towards the plane steps looking back at her waving goodbye. Stiles and the marshal took their seats and looked out the windows as they watch the woman walk back a little to stay away from the plane as it started to power up for take off. Giving the two men a smile and a wave as the plane started to crawl away on its wheels, and giving a small gesture to the two saying to look at for each other; both of them smiling and nodding just as the plane started to leave.

Stiles sighed as the plane started to take off towards the air.

"You okay." The marshal asked noticing teen boy shaking a little.

"Yeah. She. She was nice. Part of the job right." Stiles half asked and half stated.

"Yes. But she is always like that. Makes her the best at what she does, thats why she was assigned to your case, and volunteered."

"She volunteered?"

"Yeah. She's good at what she does. So if she says your ready, then your ready."

Stiles smiled knowing that the two of them were right about him and took a deep breath calming himself down. Soon realizing that this was probably the first he was ever on a plane.

"So. Will there be an in flight movie." Stiles spoke breaking the tension that filled the small plane.

"Yes. Its called get some sleep your going to need it." The marshal said fixing his chair recline a little.

"Oh, I've seen that movie like a thousand times what else is there to watch?"

The marshal just breathed in and looked at Stiles knowing that he had trouble of maintaining any long periods of silence, short of falling sleep.

"So where are we going anyways?" Stiles asked ignoring the look for now.

"First we're flying for a little whiles to our pit stop and then if we're up for driving the rest of the way there, right away."

"Drive? I thought the how point of the plane was to avoid driving."

"Yes. But do you really think its smart to show up to your new life in a charter plane. Because thats really staying off and under the radar."

"Point. But driving."

"Makes it harder incase Daehler finds out where you are some how. The plane gives us the head start, and driving the rest of the way makes it even harder without having a giant give away to everyone in town."

"So where are we going anyway?" Stiles asked.

The marshal looked around for something reached underneath the seat pulling out a file and opening it on the table. Flipping through the paper as he looked for the name of the location.

"Beacon Hills."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry if this chapter was kind of sad.**

**Hoped you liked.**


	5. Bacon - Salad - Bacon - Salad!

**A/N: reminder no beta sorry for the mistakes. **

**So after the last sad chapter with Stiles time for some fun with Stiles and the Marshal road trip.**

* * *

"So where are we going anyway?" Stiles asked.

The marshal looked around for something reached underneath the seat pulling out a file and opening it on the table. Flipping through the paper as he looked for the name of the location.

"Beacon Hills."

Stiles knew that marshal was tired and decided it was time to get some sleep before they arrived to where they were heading. Other than the occasional patches of turbulence Stiles slept through most of the night on the plane. By the time they landed it was almost morning and Stiles was still half asleep as the marshal walked about gathering their things.

"Stiles." The marshal nudged Stiles, earning a moan and something mumbled in his sleep.

"Really? ... Stiles." Nothing. "Stiles, wake up we're here." Some movement but still sleeping. "STILES!" The marshal barked low, as to not completely scare the boy, threw this teeth.

"WHAT? I'M UP! I'M UP! WHAT?" Stiles gasped out as his body jerked awake hitting his knee against the small table as he did.

"Owww! What. What happened?" Slightly panicked.

"Nothing. We're here." The marshal reassured the boy grabbing his shoulder and pointing out towards the window.

"Oh. So where is here?"

"Here is where we get off and start loading our things into the car and get ready to start driving."

"Oh." Stiles said before yawning. "Can we get something to eat I'm starving."

"Soon. Just wait here I need to check to see everything is ready for us by the time we get to Beacon Hills."

"Such as." Stiles teased not expecting a real clear answer.

"Such as the house, paper work for you to start school, the things we ordered to make it look like we're father and son, and anything else we might need."

"Oh. Okay." Stiles shocked that the marshal gave him a real answer.

Stiles watched as the marshal left the plane heading towards the small building that was near by. Yawning again as he stretched in the chair, rubbing his face, and scratching his head; as got up and walked around the small plane to get the blood flowing. Stiles headed towards the small bathroom that was on the plane.

By the time the marshal came back Stiles was just stepping out of the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out the side of his mouth.

"What are doing?"

"Uh. Brushing my teeth and splashing some water in my eyes. You know getting ready for the day. Don't want to go around with morning breath. Duh." Stiles spoke adding some involuntary added "ish"s to his words before pulling out the toothbrush.

"You finished?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Everything is all setup. House is bought, paperwork is dotted and crossed, and the furniture is ready to get picked up."

"Picked up?"

"Yes. Low profile remember. Because nothings say we're a normal father and son like having a team of guys setting up our house for us."

"Point taken. And leave the sarcasm to me. You sound like your trying to hard, its kinda sad."

"Funny. Lets get the car loaded and get going."

"And food?"

"We'll pick something up along the way."

The two of them got the car loaded with their belongings and started to head off on the road.

The start of the ride was easy for the most part; Stiles was still some what sleepy and the marshal was enjoying his morning coffee. But after awhile Stiles completely woke up and started to talk and ask questions; a lot of questions.

"So don't you have like others cases, _witnesses_, cases, witnesses, persons, people. Is it people or persons? But person is singular and people is plural; so how could you say persons? I get _person's_ with an _apostrophe s_. But _persons_? I don't really get some of those words sometimes, and then you start to think about those words, and then try to understand them, and then you try to figure where they came from and who thought of it. Then again who really thought of any words we speak, and how to define them, and then how to spell them, use them in a sentence, and when to say them, and how to give them stuff like past tense, present tense, future tense, prefixes, suffixes, and how to combine words or shorten words. And then the spelling thing that really gets me like _**color **_to most if not all general people in a America you asked them to spell _**color**_ the would spell it **C-O-L-O-R** but to people from the other English speaking countries they might spell it _**colour**_ with a **U**_, _spelled **C-O-L-O-U-R**." Stiles rambled on, not noticing the marshal had finished his coffee and started to tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

Stiles was about to say more when the marshal pulled over to the side of the road thankful for it was still early and there weren't cars around as he stopped the car.

"What?"

"WHAT? Would you be quiet for one minute. I don't think you even listen to half the stuff your saying. And when do you even take a breath for air. "

"Its hard to stay quiet when there's someone sitting right next to me. I do listen. I take quick breaths in between. Anything else."

"Fine sorry but pauses, Stiles, pauses are nice."

"Fine."

After the small fight between the two, they continued to drive down the road for a few more minutes until the they came up near a diner and pulled in when their stomaches started to growl. They walked in and took a booth away from some of the other scattered patrons and smiled as the waitress handed them menus before walking away giving them time to decide on what they eat.

"Lets see what they got.."The marshal said looking over the items on the menu. "Bacon Blaster sounds good."

"No. You're getting the salad."

"No. Bacon." - "Yes. Salad." - "No. Bacon" - "Salad." - "Bacon." - "Salad." - "Bacon." - "Salad." - "Bacon." - "Salad." - "Bacon."

"Excuse me. Your bothering the other people in the restaurant." The waitress said as she stood over the two men bickering.

"Sorry." They both said as they dropped their heads from the woman's gaze.

"If it helps we have a Bacon Salad. Has bacon mixed in with the salad."

"He'll take it" Stiles chimed out before the marshal could say anything else.

"With extra bacon." The marshal spoke as he looked at the woman who sided with Stiles as she raised a eyebrow after spoke but still wrote down the order.

"And you sweetheart?" She asked.

"The Double Decker Blueberry Pancakes with Orange Juice and the Fruit Salad, please."

"Okay, so thats the Bacon Salad with extra bacon, the Double Decker Blueberry Pancakes, Orange Juice and the Fruit Salad. Anything else?"

"Coffee, please."

"And coffee."

The woman walked away taking and giving the order to the kitchen before tending to the other customers as she made her way back with their drinks before walking away and tending again to the other customers again.

"This is so embarrassing. I'm a US Marshal." The marshal breathed .

"Ha, and you got scolded like a little kid."

"So did you."

"Yes but I am a kid. _**Remember.**_" Stiles embellished the last word.

"Funny."

"No more fighting you two or you're going to get your selves thrown out. Kid stop fighting with your father. And dad listen to the kid he's looking out for you." The waitress spoke as she came back with their order.

"Yes ma'm." The two of the said avoiding her gaze again as she set down the food. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. If there's anything else just let me know."

"Hahaha. You got scolded again." Stiles sing sang.

"So did you. Now lets just eat and get back on the road." The marshal said before looking at his salad. "Ugh."

"Try it. Its not going to kill you, you know."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the meal, except for a couple of heavy sighs from the marshal as he eat his salad, but other than that they enjoyed their meal. After the two of them finished and payed their bill they went out to the car ready to leave.

"Before we go." Turning to Stiles. "Ugh. I can't believe I'm saying this. But do you have to go."

"_Go_?" Stiles asked fishing for the marshal to say what he knows what was implying.

"Go to the bathroom."

"Nope. Do you?"

"Cute." Ready to turn on the car. "Crap."

"What? ... Wait. Don't tell me. **Ohhh! God! Thats...!**"

"Not another **word.** Wait here." The marshal left car heading back inside the diner to use the bathroom.

Leaving Stiles to be looked at from passing cars and people entering and leaving the diner as he laughed uncontrollably. By the time the marshal had come back Stiles was out of breath, face impossibly red, tears running down his face, and holding onto stomach.

"You done?" The marshal asked taking his seat.

All Stiles could do was nod as he tried to gain his breath and control his breathing. The marshal started to the car and started driving down the road again as Stiles gained this breath.

* * *

**A/N: Okay come who else thought that was funny with marshal.  
**

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Really? A --

**A/N: Sorry time for some serious talk between Stiles and The Marshal.**

* * *

"You done?" The marshal asked taking his seat.

All Stiles could do was nod as he tried to gain his breath and control his breathing. The marshal started to the car and started driving down the road again as Stiles gained this breath.

After a few minutes back on the road.

"You never answered my question before. So do you?" Stiles asked breaking the silence that was filled when he gained his breath again.

"Do I what?" The marshal replied drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel.

"Don't you have other cases or people to look after?"

"I did. Most of those cases have been closed, or the people are fine in the program."

"Any open?"

"Yeah, one."

"Who?"

The marshal just looked at the boy seeing that he was completely missing the giant neon sign that was in front of him, metaphorically since they were just about to a real neon sign for something, before responding.

"Really. Its you, you idiot."

"Oh. I meant other other cases besides mine."

"Nope. You were the last one before they transfered me."

"Why'd you get transfered."

"They wanted some of the best, but with your case they needed special requirements."

"Like a marshal with no family, or any active cases." Stiles spoke looking out the window.

The marshal just looked at him like he discovered time travel.

"How did you know."

"Well "_special requirement"_ is not hard to figure out is code for someone who can leave with this kid and not make a big fuss about it." Stiles spoke looking at the road.

"Does that bother you?" Marshal not sure if he was trending into murky waters.

"Yes. No. A little. I guess thats good. But sucks if you didn't want to move. Sorry if it does."

"I'm fine where ever. I moved around a lot when I was younger. So it doesn't really bother me much."

There was an awkward silence that both of them felt suffocating the car for awhile as they drove.

"Favorite ice-cream flavor?" Stiles asked randomly.

"What?" The marshal asked causing him to swerve a little on the road.

"Well if we're going to be father and son. In this new life of mine. I need to know some of the basic personal stuff. Not just the important made up stuff. Like favorite color, food, sports team, allergies, spiritual beliefs, music, or any thing else. Not to mention some good made up personal stuff."

"Such as?" The marshal lost in what Stiles was trying to say.

"Like what did you get me for my fifth birthday. Where we took our last vacation if we ever take one. Any fight we may or may not be in right now. Embarrassing childhood stories. Pets if any. You know stuff like that." Stiles said.

The marshal looked at him like he just time traveled and came back with a Dodo bird.

"That's... that's..."

"Stupid?"

"No. Actually smart. You're right about knowing some of the personal stuff. It would help sell the idea us being father and son. We should have thought of that since ..."

"Since that's our back story. Oh and by _"we"_ do you mean the dick attorney."

"Yes."

"Ha don't forget to mention that next we see him."

The drive for the rest of the day was bouncing information off each other making the back story more believable. They pulled in to motel for the night seeing that they were still a long ways from Beacon Hills. They walked into the front office/ reception area.

"One room or two?" Asked the man behind the counter.

They two of them just looked at each other having not decided what to do about the sleeping arrangements.

"Uhhh." The two of them said together.

"Two. Next to each other if can. If not we'll take the one." The marshal answered.

The man just looked at them for a second, but looked at the log book to see what rooms were available.

"You're in luck last two right next to each." The guys said grabbing the keys before handing it to them. "Sign, please."

"Thanks." The marshal said taking the keys.

"Pull around back and they'll be last ones on the left side." The man said as they headed back out the door.

They pulled the around the motel parking close to their rooms. The marshal helped Stiles pull his things and set them down by the door.

"I could have done it myself you know." Stiles said as he stepped into the middle of the room.

"I know; but its better you probably would have put them in the middle of the room."

"And thats bad because?"

"Incase somehow Daehler followed us here and I got the call that he was close by. You could trip if you set them down in the middle of the room. Close by the door makes it for an easy escape."

"Wow always thinking, huh?"

"Part of the job."

"So what do the rules say about motels and sleeping arrangements?"

"Normally, we would have to close by. Either if the room or suite is big enough to be right there on the couch or floor. But in case it makes it for an awkward situation we try to get room right to each other or stake out in the car."

"Wow, sucks. And this is awkward?" Stiles pointing between them.

"I don't know your preference. You could want to be alone or would find it odd to sleep in the same room with someone you don't know."

"Slept on the plane."

"Again don't know."

"Alright. Get some sleep. We'll need it right?"

"Yeah. Ni.." The marshal started to say before leaving the room quickly, returning with a small bag and reaching inside to give something to Stiles.

"Here. Take it just incase." The marshal said handing a small box to Stiles.

"What is it?" Stiles asked taking the box, before opening it. "Really? A teaser?"

"Just take it. For now incase something happens on the road, I need to know you at least have something that can protect you."

"Really. A gun would be better."

"Have you even held or fired a gone before?" Silence. "I thought so. If I gave you a gun you probably would hurt yourself more than anyone else."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Hey, leave the protection up to me, okay. Just worry about being a kid for now."

"Yeah. Night."

"Night." With that the marshal left the room closing the door behind him.

Stiles quickly heard his footsteps going back to the car and getting his stuff out before the muffled sounds of him entering him next door. Followed by some muffled sounds of him moving about in the room. Stiles felt completely tired despite being stuck in a car the whole day and dropped into the bed quickly falling a sleep. The next morning Stiles woke up with the sun hitting his face and a little sore from the used mattress. By the time Stiles was done getting ready and stepped out from the bathroom the marshal knocked on the door. Stiles finished pulling his arm and head through the shirt and went to open the door.

"First next time check to see who it is before you blindly open the door. Two you up?"

"Oh sorry. Yeah just need to put away my clothes, and then its back on the road."

"Yeah we'll stop and look for something to eat before we go." The marshal said before going back to his room and getting his things.

They quickly loaded up their bag back into the car and drove around to the front office again giving back the keys before looking for some place to eat. After a short drive they found another diner and sat down and after another small fight that ended with Stiles finding something the was still healthy for the marshal while having just enough for him not to complain; they eat their meals in peace, paid, and left heading back on the road.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hoped you guys like the bonding time with Stiles and The Marshal.  
**

**R & R are welcome.**


	7. But I want to open my presents now

**A/N: Also before I probably should have mentioned earlier that the Titles for the Chapters are things Stiles says.**

**Almost to Beacon Hills sorry its taking so long.**

* * *

They quickly loaded up their bag back into the car and drove around to the front office again giving back the keys before looking for some place to eat. After a short drive they found another diner and sat down and after another small fight that ended with Stiles finding something the was still healthy for the marshal while having just enough meat for him not to complain; they eat their meals in peace, paid, and left heading back on the road.

The drive was quiet except for the radio providing back noise to both Stiles and the marshal, with each of them bouncing their leg and drumming their thumbs, neither one listening to the song being played. They drove for hours stopping a few times to eat, go to the bathroom, or to stretch their legs. Stiles fell asleep after their last pit stop and woke when the marshal nudged him awake.

"Stiles. We're here."

"Beacon Hills?"

"No. One final stop and then Beacon Hills."

"So where is here?" Stiles asked looking around where they were parked. "And we're in a rundown building why?"

"Not rundown. Its what's inside that's important." The marshal said before getting ready exit the vehicle.

"Wait. You're just going to head into the creepy building in the middle of nowhere and leave me here?"

"Stop worrying, its safe here. Just trust me. I'll be right back; I've got to knock and show them my ID or else they'll shoot us."

"Gee, thanks. Thats really comforting." Stiles said as the marshal closed the door and headed over to the building.

The short minutes passed as the marshal knocked on the heavy looking door to the building. Followed by someone on the other side opening the small eye slot on the door, followed by the marshal lifting and waving his badge, followed by it being taken inside through slot; before being returned, then marshal pointing to himself and back to the SUV at Stiles, and then some small talk, that ended with the marshal nodding and walking back to the SUV.

"Well how'd it go." Stiles song sang.

"We just pull around back, and they'll let us in."

"So what is important inside? That we had to stopped here?"

"You'll see. Just wait a little more."

"Awww. But I want to open my presents now." Stiles mockingly protested. The marshal just ignored it as he drove around the building.

The marshal stopped just short of the garage entrance waiting a little before it opened. Stiles by this point was bored and started to play with a cord on the one side of his hoodie biting on it a little; as he watched the doors open slowly.

"Really? Is this how they always do it? Or do they like to pull the smoke and mirrors out when they have guests?"

"Stiles."

"Yeah, yeah. Zip it." Stiles breathed out as doors finished opening and a man came out from side and waved them in.

"So what is this place anyways? And why did we have to stop here before heading over to Beacon Hills in the first place?" Stiles spoke as the marshal just drove in the dark building. "Are you sure we can trust these people. I mean this just looks like something from out of a horror movie. And the stupid ones always get killed first, well no usually its some two bit character that's just meant to scare the audience before the actual story starts. But the main person has to watch or find every other person strung up like puppets and buckets of blood everywhere. And the usual last ones to die are the... Owww." Stiles started to ramble on but was stopped as the marshal slapped him on the back the head.

"Pauses."

"_Pleases_. Would be nice. Is it _pleases _or _please's_? Like someone from the medieval ages would - _"if it pleases you m' lord."_ or _please's _with the apostrophe s."

"STILES." The marshal hissed out.

"Right. Shutting up. But which it is?" Stiles muttered the last part.

Stiles was to busy caught up in his internal debate about spelling and correct use of the words that didn't make sense to him. To realize that the car stopped and the garage doors close behind them; leaving stuck in the car surround by darkness with faint glows of light off in the distance. The flashing of bright fluorescent lights turning on was the only that made him realize that he had missed everything that happened after starting his debate.

"Relax." The marshal said noticing the boy jump in his seat.

"Right. 'Cuz rundown buildings in the middle of nowhere have such great reputations for being safe, and inviting, with milk and cookies, and pots of gold at the end of the rainbow. That may or not be magically delicious." Stiles said looking at the marshal.

The marshal just looked at the boy. Stiles just looked back with a sly smile that crossed his face, seeing that the marshal wanted to laugh at the last part but knew that he didn't want to encourage him any more than he should. Stiles broke the small staring contest that was happening between the two of them when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh. My. God." Stiles said really taking a good look at the inside of the building since the lights came on.

The inside of the building was the compete opposite from the rundown exterior of the building. The floors looked like the crew just finished them the day before. The walls looked freshly coated with primer, the lights new the latest model giving the place a sleek look. Then the thing that really caught Stiles eyes were the aisle after aisle of storage. Stacked filled with things that caught his eye. Stiles looked to the other side and saw a small group of cars parked next to the door. That were near a staircase that led to small offices overlooking the entire building and its stored goods. Stiles was taken out from his daze when the marshal opened the door on Stiles' side and shook the teen.

"Come on." Was all the marshal said, before heading over to the stairs. Leaving Stiles to shake his head and quickly follow after him.

Stiles felt a little nervous as reached the top of the steps and turned the corner into the small open offices that was over the field stored goods. Inside the room he just entered was another small door that was opened by a man on the other side and asked for the marshal's ID and badge and double checked, as he asked the marshal to sign in, before asking for Stiles.

"ID, kid?" The man asked as he handed back the marshal his ID and badge, looking at Stiles.

"Uhhhhh." Was all Stiles could say.

"Here." The marshal said handing the man a folder.

The man quickly looked at it and then to Stiles before handing it back. "Okay. Go on through.

"Okay." Stiles said raising an eyebrow at the two of them as he followed the marshal into another room.

The marshal greeted the two other people in the room and shook their hands. Huddling close together as they talked periodically looking back at Stiles who decided to lean against the wall next to the door, kicking his shoes back and forth as they finished talking. The marshal thanked before walking back to Stiles and dragged him into another room where a computer was set up.

The marshal sat down and Stiles followed taking a seat opposite of him. Stiles didn't say anything, just taking in the new surroundings. Stiles drowned every other thing out looking at the room, like new pet that you just brought home, until the marshal gently kicked him under the table snapping him back to reality.

"What?" Stiles asked snapping his head back at the marshal.

"Get over here." The marshal asked him swatting the air next to him for Stiles sit down.

Stiles got up and moved over to where the marshal gestured. Stiles was more than happy to greet who he saw on the computer.

"Hey! Buddy I missed you. So how's the stick - Ouch." Stiles mocked as he looked at the screen to see the attorney from earlier, but not before the marshal jabbed him with his elbow.

The attorney tried and failed to hide the slight eye roll and slightly audible disgruntle sigh as Stiles greet him.

"You're late." The marshal snapped out as he addressed the two of them from the other side of the screen.

"Traffic." The marshal said annoyed.

"Regulations dictate that..." The attorney started before being interrupted.

"We are.." Looking at his watch. "5 minutes late. If we were more than a hour late than I would have called."

"Burned." Stiles added.

"No matter. I can see that the witness is safe and sound. Shocking. We have arranged everything that you have requested for. The paper should there for ... the witness to attend classes at Beacon Hill High School. As well as paperwork and identities to help you pass yourselves off as father and son. So long as..." The attorney started.

"Yeah. So long as we stick to the background story provided by you." Stiles interrupted before continuing. "OH! And by the way, _buddy_, whats my favorite color? Or his, sorry my dad's while your at it?"

"Excuse me." The attorney said caught between a hiss and growl. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, you know. Like you said got to get that background story straightened out. Know it from the front to back, back to front, and while we're at it side to side. But sorry if my dad has to come to school for some reason and has to answer some basic questions about me and doesn't even know my favorite color, if I have food allergies, my favorite music that I may or may not like to annoy him with, and you know some general common stuff that a child and their parents go through."

The attorney looked at Stiles as if imagining a list of ways to hurt him. But still silent as Stiles looked at him on the monitor with a grin.

"You knowing some depth to his flimsy cover story you got going on." Stiles added as the attorney looked like his head was literally either going to explode or steam was about to shoot out his ears and nose, and heard a small stifled laughter from off screen.

"Hey! Is that the lady from Child Services?" Stiles asked leaning forward as if he could see more on the other side if he did.

"Yes. Stiles it's me." The woman said stepping into view. "I trust you're looking after the marshal."

"Got him to eat salad. Twice. So I'd say so far so good, but we have a lot work still left to do." Stiles said smiling.

"Marshal. I trust you're being kind to Stiles." Looking back at the marshal.

"Most of the time. Like you said strong kid." The marshal said smiling.

"That's good to hear." The woman said smiling at the both of them. Everyone ignoring the attorney as they talked through the screen.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand." The attorney barked out frustrated as everyone ignored what was being discussed. "I trust that the two of you will find everything you had ordered for your new life ready to taken with you to your location. All the paperwork has been arranged to the Stiles to finish his education, the house has been settled, and that the two of you will stick to the background story provided. If thats all, then we can end this meeting."

"WAIT!" Stiles protested.

"What?" The attorney spat out.

"Bye." Stiles said waving to the woman.

"Bye, Stiles." Was all she could say before the attorney ended the meeting by closing webcam.

The marshal and Stiles shared a look and laughed as they stared at the computer screen. They left the room and walked down the stairs again meeting the man who waved them into the building.

"Hello." The man said looking at the two of them as they walked up.

"Is everything ready?" The marshal asked shaking the man's hand.

"Yup. All you gotta do is double check the inventory and then its all yours." The man said as he handed him the clipboard.

After a minute or two of the marshal checking the list the man nodded and went over to the SUV opening the back grabbing their things and setting them on the floor.

"Uhhh. Watcha you doing?" Stiles asked as he watched man unloading their things on the floor.

"Getting our things out of the really expensive SUV."

"Why?"

"Low profile remember. And besides it belongs to the US Marshal's."

"And you're what a milk man."

"No. But if we role up in the this and thats kind of flashes _look at me _doesn't it. So we get something more low profile."

"And what is low profile exactly?"

"That." The marshal said pointing to the small car that the man from before was rolling towards the garage doors.

"That looks so, so... so ordinary." Stiles said looking as the slightly older model dark blue car that he looked at.

"Low.." The marshal started.

"Low profile, got it." Stiles sighed as he grabbed his bags and headed toward the car.

"Hold on." The marshal stopped Stiles as he headed to load his things into the car.

"What?"

"Not yet. Still a few more things, we need to get done." The marshal said nodding his head towards another car being pulled up towards the garage entrance.

"A moving van really?"

"Got to keep up appearances don't we, and that means a moving a van with our stuff."

"Like what."

"The stuff we ordered, remember."

"Oh, yeah."

The marshal walked around moving van and met the man as he opened the gate to look at their furniture double checking and signing the clipboard he had with him.

"Alright you ready?" Asked the marshal as Stiles looked back and forth where to put his bags. "Just put them in the back of the van. I'll come back drop off the van after we get settled and come back with the car."

"Okay." Stiles said as he dropped his stuff in the back of the van and walked around the front getting in the passenger seat and waited for the marshal.

A few more minutes passed as the Stiles watched the marshal load his stuff into the car, talking the to the people in the building, getting a small bag before heading inside the van ready to drive off to Beacon Hills.

* * *

**A/N: Okay hoped you liked the chapter and the story so far. **

**Again sorry for any major spelling mistakes no beta. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
